memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Thy'lek Shran
Je zou op zoek kunnen zijn naar de Vulcan kruiser Sh'Raan. Thy'lek Shran was een Andorian commandant in de rijkswacht tijdens de 2150s. Shran werd ondanks zijn agressieve en xenofobische gedrag een bondgenoot van Starfleet kapitein Jonathan Archer en zorgde voor een relatief stabiele situatie tussen Andoria en de Aarde. Verschillende familieleden voegden zich bij de Andorian rijkswacht. Zo ook zijn oudere broer. Hij diende al in de rijkswacht toen Shran nog op school zat. (ENT: "Proving Ground") In 2142 werd Shran gepromoveerd tot de rang van commandant en kreeg hij de leiding over het oorlogsschip Kumari. (ENT: "Babel One") In juni van het jaar 2151 leidde Shran een Andorian eenheid die het Vulcan klooster P'Jem overviel. De Andorians dachten al geruime tijd dat het klooster een dekmantel was voor een lange-afstands sensor station. Met dit station zouden de Vulcans de Andorians kunnen bespioneren. De Andorians waren al twee keer eerder bij het klooster geweest, maar hadden die keren niets kunnen vinden. Tijdens de derde overval kwam Shran per ongeluk kapitein Archer tegen. Achterdochtig als hij was dacht Shran meteen dat Archer en de mensheid met de Vulcans samenspanden tegen het Andorian volk. Hij sloot Archer en de twee andere bemanningsleden van de ''Enterprise'', Trip en T'Pol, op in een van de lege kamers. T'Pol's samenwerking met de mensen zorgden er alleen maar voor dat Shran nog achterdochtiger werd. Shran ondervroeg Archer met harde hand, maar hij kreeg niets te horen dat hem kon helpen. De gevangenen wisten echter te ontsnappen met behulp van een beveiligingsteam van de Enterprise. In het daaropvolgende vuurgevecht ontmaskerde Archer en Shran bij toeval de doorgang naar het lange-afstands sensor station. Shran had dus al die tijd gelijk gehad. T'Pol maakte uitgebreide sensor scans en afbeeldingen van het station. Archer wilde de vrede tussen de mensheid en de Andorians in stand houden en gaf het gescande materiaal aan Shran. Tevens liet hij hem zonder problemen vertrekken. Shran nam afscheid met de woorden: "ik sta bij je in het krijt". (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") Later dat jaar behoorde Shran tot een undercover eenheid die een opstand op Coridan ondersteunde. Coridan was een van de planeten die aangesloten was bij de Vulcans. Een shuttlepod van de Enterprise, met aan boord Archer en T'Pol, werd door de rebellen neergeschoten. Shran nam contact op met het beveiligingsteam en hielp hen bij het vinden van de vermiste bemanningsleden. Shran beweerde dat hij de laatste tijd maar slecht had kunnen slapen, omdat hij er niet van houdt om bij iemand in het krijt te staan. Zijn informatie bleek later cruciaal te zijn geweest bij de opsporing van Archer en T'Pol. Tevens voorkwam hij een vuurgevecht met een eenheid van het Vulcan sterrenschip Ni'Var door een van de Coridan rebellen, Traeg, neer te schieten voordat deze op de Vulcan kapitein Sopek kon vuren. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") Aan het einde van 2152 leidde Shran de grondtroepen op de planetoïde Weytahn. Deze planetoïde was van strategisch belang, omdat hij tussen de Andorian en Vulcan ruimte in lag. Overigens noemen de Vulcans de planetoïde Paan'Mokar. Er was een gevaarlijke patstelling tussen de beide rassen ontstaan. Shran wilde, met ondersteuning van kapitein Archer, met de Vulcan ambassadeur Soval tot een overeenkomst komen. De Vulcans waren het er niet mee eens dat Archer bij de gesprekken betrokken zou zijn, omdat ze de mensheid niet echt hoog in schatten. Shran nam daarom de ongebruikelijke stap om er op te staan dat Archer aanwezig zou zijn, omdat hij hem door eerdere ontmoetingen was gaan vertrouwen. Hoewel er enkel haken en ogen aan de gesprekken zouden zitten wisten ze toch tot een overeenkomst te komen en werd het staakt-het-vuren ondertekend. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In december van het jaar 2153 werd de Kumari eropuit gestuurd om het Xindi superwapen in handen te krijgen. De Andorians wilden zich goed voorbereiden op een mogelijke Vulcan invasie. Shran volgde het warpspoor van de Enterprise in de Delphic expansie, om zo tijd te kunnen besparen. De Enterprise was naar de Expanse gestuurd, omdat de Aarde eerder aangevallen was door een sonde van het superwapen. De Kumari zou tijdens de zoektocht tactische en reparatie hulp aanbieden na beschadigingen door verschillende ruimtelijke anomalieën. De Kumari en de Enterprise lanceerden een gezamenlijke aanval op een Xindi testgebied en Shran wist het prototype in handen te krijgen. Shran was voor het gemak maar vergeten om Archer te informeren over het feit dat hij het prototype mee zou nemen naar Andoria. Archer was hier woedend over en gebruikte de lange- afstands codes om het wapen te activeren. Shran was hierdoor gedwongen om het wapen in de ruimte te lozen. De Kumari keerde met lege handen terug naar Andoria. Shran liet zich voor zijn vertrek echter van zijn beste kant zien door de technische en tactische gegevens van het prototype op te sturen naar de Enterprise. Dit zou later een enorme hulp blijken tijdens het voorkomen van een tweede Xindi aanval op de Aarde. (ENT: "Proving Ground") Slechts drie maanden later zou Shran kapitein Archer weer te hulp schieten. De bemanning van de Enterprise wilde het superwapen verwoesten, voordat het de Aarde zou kunnen vernietigen. De Kumari zorgde voor een afleidingsaanval op het Xindi-Reptilian schip dat het wapen vervoerde. Hierdoor kon het team van Archer het schip betreden. Shran herinnerde Archer eraan dat de rollen nu omgekeerd waren en Archer bij hem in het krijt stond. (ENT: "Zero Hour") In 2154 plande het Vulcan hoge commando een invasie van Andoria. Shran gaf leiding aan een groep Andorian schepen die verstopt waren in een nevel. De Enterprise kreeg hulp van de Vulcan Soval om Shran op te kunnen sporen. Ze wilden hem waarschuwen voor de naderende invasie van zijn thuiswereld. Shran vertrouwde het zaakje niet helemaal en nam Soval gevangen. Hij legde hem vast aan een machine, waardoor Soval zijn emoties niet meer kon blokkeren. Shran wilde hiermee de echte locatie van de Vulcan vloot achterhalen. Shran wilde Soval echter geen kwaad doen en wilde slechts de ware locatie van de vloot weten. Toen de Enterprise erachter kwam dat Shran de ambassadeur gevangen hield liet Shran zijn gevangene gaan. Nadat Shran eindelijk de locatie van de vloot te weten was gekomen gingen de Enterprise en de Andorians op weg. Shran had echter maar zeven schepen tot zijn beschikking en de Vulcans hadden er maar liefst twaalf. Er waren echter nog wel meer Andorian schepen onderweg. Nadat de Andorians en de Vulcans elkaar troffen ontstond er een vuurgevecht tussen de twee groepen. De Vulcans wilden tevens de Enterprise verwoesten, maar Shran wilde dit voorkomen. Hij vertelde de Vulcans dat Archer nog bij hem in het krijt stond. Nadat de problemen in het Vulcan hoge commando opgelost waren werd de strijd gestaakt. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Kort daarna zou Shran een relatie beginnen met zijn tactische officier Talas. Talas had zich aan hem opgedrongen en Shran vertelde Archer later dat hij maar twee keuzes had: of hij zou haar later arresteren of hij zou met haar vrijen. Hij koos voor het laatste. (ENT: "Babel One") In november van datzelfde jaar werd de Kumari verwoest door een Romulan schip dat zich voordeed als een Tellarite schip. Shran wist te ontkomen aan boord van een reddingscapsule. Shran, Talas en achttien andere bemanningsleden werden gered door de Enterprise. Shran was vastbesloten om de Tellarite Gral te laten boeten voor de verwoesting van zijn schip. Shran en Talas stormden Gral's kamer binnen en hielden hem onder schot. Archer wist het conflict ietwat te sussen, maar niet voordat Gral's hulp, Naarg, Talas wist te verwonden. De wond zou fataal blijken te zijn en in haar laatste woorden vroeg ze aan Shran of hij haar dood zou wreken. Na haar dood daagde Shran Naarg uit voor de Ushaan, een traditioneel Andorian duel. Archer was echter bang dat de fragiele Andorian-Tellarite-Vulcan alliantie in gevaar zou komen. Hij beriep zich daarom op het recht om de Tellarite te vervangen. Tijdens het duel wist Shran Archer te verwonden en moedigde hem aan om maar op te geven, maar Archer zei dat hij Shran alleen maar goed op zijn soldaten wilde doen overkomen. Het duel kwam ten einde, nadat Archer de linkerantenne van Shran eraf had gehakt. Hierdoor kon Shran zich niet meer verdedigen (ENT: "Babel One" • "United") Hij zou een paar dagen later het verlies van de antenne gecompenseerd hebben, maar het zou nog negen maanden duren voordat hij weer volledig hersteld was. Met therapie zou hij deze tijd kunnen halveren. Nadat er bewijs opdook dat het Romulan schip onder controle was van een Aenar, reisden Archer en Shran naar Andoria om hen te ontmoeten. Ze wisten de Aenar vrouw Jhamel zover te krijgen dat ze de piloot van het schip tot stoppen bracht. (ENT: "The Aenar") Shran zou later met Jhamel trouwen. In 2156 zouden ze verblijdt worden met de geboorte van hun eerste kind, Talla. Twee jaar later verliet Shran de rijkswacht met de status van een echte held. Hij zocht zelf verandering in zijn leven en wilde meer tijd doorbrengen met zijn familie. Als een burger maakte hij enkele foute beslissingen en raakte betrokken bij de verkeerde personen. Hij werd ervan beschuldigd dat hij een Teneebian amethist gestolen zou hebben en moest daarom zijn eigen dood in scène zetten. Met de hulp van enkele collega's van de rijkswacht wist hij drie jaar lang uit beeld te blijven, maar uiteindelijk werd hij toch ontdekt. Shran zou in 2161 uit zijn schuilplaats tevoorschijn komen, kort voordat het Federatie Handvest getekend zou worden. Hij moest wel tevoorschijn komen, omdat zijn dochtertje ontvoerd was. Met de hulp van Archer en de Enterprise wist hij haar terug te vinden. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Ergens voor het jaar 2164 zou hij terugkeren bij de rijkswacht en werd hij gepromoveerd tot de rang van generaal. In 2164 zou hij Jonathan Archer aanwijzen als een erelid van de Andorian Wacht. (Archer's biografie in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") :In een alternatieve tijdlijn was Shran ergens voor 2165 gepromoveerd tot generaal. Hij verleende assistentie aan de menselijke kolonie op Ceti Alpha V en voorzag de ''Enterprise van deflector schilden om de gepolariseerde romp beplating te vervangen. (ENT: "Twilight")'' Optredens * Star Trek: Enterprise: **"The Andorian Incident" • "Shadows of P'Jem" • "Cease Fire" • "Proving Ground" • "Zero Hour" • "Kir'Shara" • "Babel One" • "United" • "The Aenar" • "These Are the Voyages... Achtergrond informatie * De voornaam "Thy'lek" en zijn rang als generaal in het jaar 2164 worden vermeld op de biografie van Jonathan Archer in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II". Zijn voornaam werd verder nooit genoemd en wordt door Paramount Pictures niet als canon beschouwd. * In een interview beweerde Manny Coto dat, indien Star Trek: Enterprise een vijfde seizoen zou hebben gehad, Shran zich bij de bemanning van de Enterprise zou voegen. Shran, Thy'lek Shran, Thy'lek ca:Thy’lek Shran cs:Thy'lek Shran de:Thy'lek Shran en:Thy'lek Shran es:Thy'lek Shran fr:Thy'lek Shran ja:シレック・シュラン pt:Thy’lek Shran ru:Зи'Лек Шрэн